


老妖怪和小怪物的傻黄甜日常

by AeroX



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroX/pseuds/AeroX
Relationships: 高天佐TZ/MC光光
Kudos: 4





	老妖怪和小怪物的傻黄甜日常

这周的录制原本没有高天佐的镜头，决定去长沙完全是临时起意，连飞机票都是他在机场现买的。  
贫穷如糊LU自然是没给不在脚本上的选手预留空房，好在郑光作为评委住的大床房可以分他一半。  
飞机因为天气和航空管控的原因延误了四个多小时，等到高天佐身心俱疲摁响门铃的时候，录制已经结束了。  
郑光开门的时候脸上还挂着水珠，拍拍高天佐的肩膀示意他随便坐，又指指茶几上蔫不拉叽的水果和吃到一半的炸鸡然后转身回洗手间继续卸妆。  
高天佐放下行李靠在门边看郑光非常直男操作地搓脸。对比化妆宛如糊墙的孙权，郑光这边只是简单扑了层粉底外加修了个眉毛，永远青春的魔女（生理性别男）用指腹搓了搓，不太满意，又把洗面奶挤了一手。  
高天佐的视线就顺着一颗水滴，滑过郑光的侧脸掉进T恤和皮肤之间的阴影里。  
郑光这场的名次不错，录制结束了，接下来也没什么要紧的工作，整个人很放松，甚至乱七八糟哼起了不知道什么歌的旋律，高天佐的以巴跟着乱七八糟晃着打节奏。  
终于洗到满意的郑光抽了纸巾往脸上随便拍了拍，“诶，天佐，你有没有带卸妆的东西？”  
高天佐毕竟飞奥颜值担当，在背包里扒拉扒拉真找出一小瓶写满外文的东西，“下回自己熬一个？”  
“呆逼。”  
郑光这次录制穿了件短袖，小臂上的纹身被盖了厚厚一层遮瑕。高天佐眼看他要把整瓶东西都淋上去，赶紧“卧槽”了一声抢下来。  
“这么熟练啊，佐哥。”郑光垂着眼睛笑起来活像流氓兔，高天佐把卸妆油丢到一边就啃了上去。  
魔女三十几岁的老腰撞在洗手台的边缘，瓶瓶罐罐被撞倒了好几个。反复清洗过的脸上满是干净的气味，嗅觉灵敏的犬科动物用黏糊糊的亲吻表示满意。不安分的爪子顺着T恤下摆往里摸，掌心下是微微的战栗和薄薄的汗。  
亲吻结束的意犹未尽，高天佐抿着郑光的下唇眼神里跃跃欲试，年长的那一位费力够到卸妆油示意正事儿优先。  
于是高天佐从善如流，用纸巾浸满卸妆油敷在遮瑕膏上慢慢向下擦拭，仿佛揭开礼物盒子的封条，把内里的惊喜一点点暴露出来。  
用以遮盖纹身的膏状物相当顽固，卸妆油乳化后滑腻到令人不适，纸巾换了四五张颜色终于正常。高天佐表情认真仿佛在检视新歌的韵脚。  
视线落点不同，但郑光也在看着高天佐。捡回来好多年终于养熟了的狼崽子，他的麻烦也是他的答案。  
意识回归的时候高天佐正在拆水龙头边的那块香皂，还跟解释说洗面奶没有香皂洗的干净。郑光拿干净的那只手去够他的以巴，但是没够到。  
明明只是窄长的一条，耗费的时间居然这么久，等到高天佐满意地在他小臂上嗅了嗅一脸满意站直起身，郑光已经觉得有些腰酸。  
之后是被拖延了有点儿久但是预料之中的性事。  
高天佐明显有些按捺不住的急色，甚至不顾上收起碍事的以巴。毛蓬蓬蹭着两个人裸露的小腿。  
身为魔女，郑光对做爱没什么羞耻心，没有趁手的润滑干脆含着高天佐的手指吞吐，恶意地用力咬他的指根。  
高天佐吃痛手指往外抽，暗红的齿痕从同样湿红的嘴唇脱离，淋湿一条细细的银线。  
扩张并不顺利，郑光反撑着洗手台，一条腿被架起来，后穴里手指进的很慢，不疼但是怪异。无形的手攥着心肺，氧气莫名稀薄。高天佐乱无章法地亲他，一下亲在嘴唇又一下亲在耳后，舔舔他的喉结然后又想亲他额头。  
被裹在后穴的手指试探着想进的更深，郑光提起力气踹了踹已经勃起到快射了的高天佐，“直接进来。”  
阴茎推进来的时候两个人都不好受，高天佐上下套弄着郑光的性器，身下的人绷得死紧不为所动，于是低下身子贴着他的耳朵哄，叫他光光，叫他姐姐，叫他老婆，又叫他光哥，所有的乱七八糟的称谓，都是都属于他，他属于高天佐。  
郑光多少年的积威在这种时候完全不存在，红着眼睛嘴唇连带耳尖脸颊脖子，仰着脸喘，话都说不出，被撸到射精终于无声尖叫软下身体。  
第一轮的时候高天佐会体谅他的不应期，性器慢慢退出来，顶着他的会阴和囊袋，蹭着穴口，等他平复。  
等郑光找回意识和体力，重新抓上高天佐的肩膀，两腿环住他的腰，便是默认可以开始了。  
起先依然是滞涩的，肉刃破开内壁，魔女的不适感被很多很多亲吻稀释，终于找到让彼此都能舒适的节奏，自以为没被发现偷偷提腰，然后被撞到敏感点指甲陷进皮肉。  
高天佐习惯了这种以疼痛为指令的暗号，把人揽在怀里，犬科动物的结简直就是为了这种时刻准备，一路走一路顶撞得更深，挣脱不开的魔女从咬着牙骂他狗崽子到后来只能哭着求饶。  
后背被抓出不止一道血痕，然而真的爽，软热泥泞的甬道紧紧绞着不放，郑光苍白的皮肤上印着他的指痕和齿龈，从里到外满是他留下的印记。  
他把郑光摁在落地窗上冲刺，郑光全身都是软的滑的，满是汗的后背贴着玻璃也借不上力，往下滑被他肏的更深，只能手脚并用攀着他，被撞的一怂一怂。  
高天佐拿指尖沾了俩人性器相连处的体液抹在郑光嘴唇上，郑光躲不开，眼神已经失焦，舌尖探出来去追高天佐的指尖，舔上去又觉得味道不对，但脑子里已经被性欲填满，反应跟不上，有些脱节。  
高天佐把人挤在自己和玻璃之间，咬着他的喉结射了进去。魔女本能地汲取能量，颤抖的手指插进狼人的头发，将热源更加贴近自己不留空隙。  
第二发依然是在落地窗前，用了高天佐喜欢的背后位，仿佛劳斯莱斯飞天女神一样的姿势，完全无法挣脱，又进的格外深。窗外马路上的车来来往往，对面大厦的灯光一盏盏熄灭，妖怪和怪物在做爱。  
等到清理的时候郑光已经完全脱力，任由高天佐摆布，后穴里乱搅的手指压着他的敏感点摩擦，性器前端却被箍紧禁止射精。高天佐压着嗓子说着糟糕的情话要他应答，回答了什么已经全然不记得，只记得淋浴和体内作乱的阴茎一样热。  
满屋子都是精液的味道，床是唯一的幸存地，高天佐从身后抱着他，大勺子包小勺子一样，以巴轻轻盖住了他的脚踝。


End file.
